Stories of Lapis Lake
by Hollyleaf Rockz
Summary: Awesomestar is back, and funnier than ever! Awesomestar and her friends save the world every other Tuesday, but for the rest of the week, it's fun, pranks, karaoke contests, and fourth wall breaking! Sit back and get ready to laugh!
1. Chapter 1

What's up FanFiction! Hollyleaf Rockz is back! I took a break from Fanfiction because of school and to improve my writing ability. I hope you guys can forgive me! Now this new story mainly focus us on the Random hilarity that happens to the heads of the Sky Army. I will also get into Awesomestar's past ( it's tragic, believe me) and focus a little more on MineClan, the Clan Awesomestar forged out of nothing. Did I also mention I will be breaking the fourth wall A lot? Let's get on with my newest story! Also, a little of SUPER important info on Awesomestar, she's a cat-girl. She has brown hair green eyes, usefully wears camo and jeans, but she has black cat ears and a black tail. She cat also turn into a black cat with green eyes. ( Like Hollyleaf, but with more scars, shorter fur, and she's less sensitive about the Warrior Code).

* * *

- It's a bright sunny day in a minetuber-exclusive town known as Lapis Lake, where Awesomestar, a mysterious cat-girl, founder and current leader of MineClan, and the 3rd recruit to become a general of the Sky Army, right after Jason and Deadlox, is expected to arrive in soon. A headphone wearing minecrafter is waiting on the outskirts of the city .-

Deadlox: Notch, this is stupid, AS will probably show up at midnight, just to torture me.

- The crafter sighs and calls to his friend-

Deadlox: Sky, I don't see her yet, can I go home?

Sky: Why?

Deadlox: Because this is f***ing stupid.

Sky: First of all no, and second of all, remember when AS was trying to forge a ransome note to Fluffy from The Mudkip and she spelled stupid stooipd? And when we told her she spelt it wrong she called us dumb $$es so we showed stupid in the dictionary and she said that she could spell it however she wanted because she has nine lives?

Deadlox: -sighs- Yes Sky, I do remember that.

Sky: great! Wait... I think I see a cat-girl on the horizon!

-Sky turned out to be right, as a girl with black cat ears and a tail ran towards them-

Awesomestar: Sky! Deadlox! Long time no see!

- Sky and Deadlox had little time to prepare themselves before being bowled over by a hyperactive cat.-

Sky: Awesome! We were wondering if you would show up!

Awesome: That's cool, is MineClan ok? Is the new Mineshaft coming along ok?

Deadlox: It's fine your medicine cat's apprentice Mistdapple told us so but...

- At the last word, Awesomestar's eyes widened-

Awesome: What? What happened?

Deadlox: She told me that there was this wolf pack who's territory ended a little beyond the Mineshaft.

Awesome: Wolves? When I went scouting with Coloredstrike, we didn't see any wolf pack!

Deadlox: they're really hostile and super territorial. Medusatail was w irking on the outside entrance with Ghostfeather and Burntfoot, some wolves came and demanded they leave, then they... Killed Medusatail. Said it was a warning to the rest of the Clan. Everyone is still shooken up by it.

- Awesomestar looked at the ground at the news of her deputy's death-

Awesome: according to the Warrior Code, I have to choose a new deputy by moon high, what you guys call midnight. But I have a good idea of who to pick. Meet me at the enter acne to the Mineshaft in about 2 hours.

-Without waiting for her friends to answer, Awesomestar took off changing into a cat as she ran until she reached the Mineshaft two cats were standing guard, but they perked up with they saw Awesomestar-

Cloudstorm: Awesomestar! We were waiting for you to come back!

Awesomestar: Thanks Cloudstorm, I need to appoint a new deputy now.

Cloudstorm: Ok Awesome, but I'll stand guard for a while.

-Awesomestar nodded her approval and ran into the Mineshaft. She leaped atiop a huge rock in the very center of the shaft-

Awesomestar: All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!

- As cats ran in from all the other tunnels, there were shouts of " Awesomestar's back!"-

Awesomestar: -sadly- I have received the news that our deputy Medusatail was killed by wolves. I will deal with it when the time is right. For now, I must choose a new deputy who will take my place, if my ninth live past while they are deputy.

-Awesomestar's eyes swept over the group of cats until her eyes land on a familiar rainbow-colored pelt-

Awesomestar: I say these words before the body of Medusatail, so her spirit can hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of MineClan is... Coloredstrike!

-Thw rainbow furred cats eyes widened as she stepped up onto the rock with Awesomestar-

Awesomestar: Coloredstrike, you came here as a abandoned kitty-pet with RiverClan blood in your veins. You became Medusatail's first apprentice, and through her you became one of the best warriors in the Clan. Kits who are lucky enough to have you as their mentor grew into fine, strong warriors. Is there any cat here who does not think that Coloredstrike should not be deputy?

- For once, the Clan was totally silent-

Coloredstrike: Awesomestar, I accept your offer, and I hope that I will be the best deputy for MineClan! For my mentor's sake.

MineClan: Coloredstrike! Coloredstrike!

-Awesomestar lept from the rock and landed next to Medusatai-

Awesomestar: For those of us who knew Medusatail well shall keep vigil tonight. Coloredstrike, organize the day's patrols.


	2. Awesome's New Pet

Hi guys! I need some MineClan cats just for and idea I have for my next chapter. I need about five warriors, just tell me the name and the gender ok? And just dso you guys know, this story is going to have the following ships: Sawn ( Sky and Dawn) Awesomelox ( Awesomestar and Deadlox) and Magicsparklez ( Magicmercury and Captainsparklez)

Magicmercury is one of my friend's OCs. She can't really hunt or fight that well, but she is an awesome fashion designer and designs armor for Awesomestar to wear in cat form.

By the way, this chapter is a two-parter! XD Now you have to wait to see how it all ends! MAHAHAHA! Err... On with the story...

* * *

- It had been a few day since Awesomestar moved into Lapis Lake and she had moved all of her stuff, including a 86 inch TV, every Pokemon game ever made, all 8 seasons of Supernatural, and her TNT sword, into her two homes. Some of her stuff went into her den in MineClan's Mineshaft, the rest went to her house near the edge of Lapis Lake. The cat-girl was watching season 4 of Supernatural with Coloredstrike-

Awesomestar: OH MY STARCLAN NO DEAN! SAMMY DON'T CRY, DEAN STOP DYING!

Coloredstrike: OH MY NOTCH I HATE THE TRICKSTER! AND SAMMY, SAMMY!

-The two cats are oblivious to the fact that Sky, Deadlox, and Dawn are standing behind them.-

Sky: What the f*** are they doing?!

Dawn: Supernatural, I got Awesomestar hooked on the show. She likes it because lots of people get shot, and she thinks Castiel is hot.

Awesomestar: He is, StarClan he issss!

Deadlox: Awesomestar, errr, we're just going to come back later.

-Awesomestar flicks off the TV, ignoring Coloredstrike's screams of protest, and turns to her friends-

Awesomestar: Sky, I need to ask you a favor, can you come by my house later?

Sky: What? Oh yeah no problem.

Awesomestar: Thanks Sky!

- A few hours later, Sky arrives at Awesomestar's house, where the cat-girl was waiting for him-

Sky: Hi Awesome, what was that favor you wanted to ask me?

Awesomestar: Well, I'm going to check out that wolf pack that killed Medusatail with Coloredstrike, MagicMercury, and Mistdapple, and I need you to take care of something for me...

- Awesomestar steps aside to reveal a ocean blue fawn with foam white spots on its side. Tiny horns were growing out of the young deer's head.-

Awesomestar: His name is Atlantis, I found lost in the woods, can you please take care of him?

- Sky stared at the blue deer in shock-

Sky: He's blue... THAT'S AWESOME! I'll be glad to take care of him.

Awesomestar: Thanks Sky, I have to go but all you have to do is let him graze for a bit then he should fall asleep ok?

-Sky nods and Awesomestar thanks him and dashes out the door, nearly slamming into Jason and Deadlox-

Deadlox: Wonder what has Awesomestar so wound up... What are you doing Sky?

Sky: Awesomestar asked me to take care of her pet deer Atlantis while she and some of her friends go hunt down the wolf that killed Medusatail. It her, MagicMercury, Coloredstrike and Mistdapple.

Jason: But isn't Mistdapple a pacifist?

Sky: I think so, but Awesomestar is forcing her to go.

Deadlox: Sky... The deer is gone.

- Sky looks and sees that indeed, Atlantis was gone, the Budder King starts screaming land looking wildly for the blue buck-

Sky: S***! Awesomestar's gonna have my head on a silver platter when she finds out I lost her pet!

Jason: Relax dude, Deadlox and I will help you find him. I just hope Mitch doesn't find out and tell Awesomestar, I think he's still pi$$ed at us for shaving Fluffy and gluing his fur to his face.

- The three crafters start their search for Awesomestar's pet deer while two figurea watch from the shadows-

Bajan: This is TOO perfect Bodil, when Awesomestar finds out that Sky lost her buck, she'll flay not just him, but Jason and Deadlox too!

Bodil: But if the deer is still alive and she finds it, she won't kill them, only send them to the hospital for a few days, but if she finds the deer dead, she will make sure that there's nothing left of them to bury!

- Bajan and Bodil laugh uncontrollably at the thought of Sky, Jason, and Deadlox facing Awesomestar's wrath, something they knew all too well. Meanwhile, Sky had gathered Captainsparklez, Chimneyswift, and Antvenom to help him with his search-

Captain: So correct me if I'm wrong, but you need our help because Awesomestar asked you to look after her fawn, you lost it, and unless you find it before she comes back you're gonna die.

Sky: Right, can you guys help me? Please?

Captain: Yeah, a blue deer shouldn't be too hard to find.

Chimney: I could keep an eye on Awesomestar and stall her if need be.

Ant: Fine, but if we fail, Awesomestar is gonna kill us all!

Sky: That's a risk I'm willing to take! Lets find that f***ing deer!

Everyone: YEAH!

- And so, the race to find Atlantis begins. Atlantis' life is in Sky's hands, for if Bajan and Bodil find him before Sky and company, it's curtains for the blue buck.-

* * *

So you guys have to wait for a little bit before I get the next chapter out ok? Try not to start a riot. Write on!

~Hollyleaf Rockz


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again FanFiction! After this chapter I will be uploading a series of Christmas chapters, (3 or 4) they are:

1. Awesomestar introduces Christmas to MineClan!

2. A Sky Army Christmas party!

3. Awesomestar + Deadlox + mistletoe= raging, TNT, And bloodshed.

That's all I have so far in terms of Christmas themed chapters. By the way... Atlantis isn't the only 'special' pet Awesomestar has...

* * *

-In the Minetuber town of Lapis Lake, Sky, Deadlox, Jason, CS, and Ant are seen running wildly through the town-

Sky: Atlantis! Atlantis! Where is that deer?!

Deadlox: Come on Sky, we have to find that stupid deer or Awesomestar will slay us!

Ant: SLAY you? I think you guys are over reacting...

Deadlox: Ant, we are talking about a cat-girl who nearly strangled Jason because he hit her with a stick.

Ant: Wow. Are you guys positive she doesn't have anger issues?

Sky: Well, no, we're not. She doesn't really talk about it.

-meanwhile, Awesomestar is seen outside MineClan's Mineshaft ( often called the Shaft) talking to her friends Mistdapple, Magicmercury, and Coloredstrike.-

Awesomestar; Ok girls, you all know that a pack of wolves killed Medusatail a few days ago, right?

Coloredstrike: Yeah, stupid wolves.

Awesomestar: Well, those wolves are about to find out what happens when they mess with MineClan. After all, nobody bests Awesomestar and her B*tches!

Mistdapple: Awesomestar, I have a question.

Awesomestar: Yes, Mistdapple what is your question?

Mistdapple: How come it's Awesomestar and her B*tches and not Mistdapple and her B*tches?

Awesomestar: One: You can't do awesome like I can and two, I'm not a b*tch.

Magicmercury: I disagree with at least one of those statements...

Coloredstrike: Are we going to kill some wolves or not?

- While Awesomestar and her friends are arguing, Bajan and Bodil had managed to convince a few of their friends to help them find Atlantis-

Bajan: So if we find the deer first, and kill it, Awesomestar will blame Sky, Jason, and Deadlox and kill him!

Fluffy: Sounds good to me.

Bodil: Bajan! I see the deer! Sky and Jason are chasing it!

Bajan: Let's cut them off at the next corner!

- Bodil and Bajan prepare to grab the deer while Sky and Jason chase it-

Sky: Come on Atlantis! Come here so I don't die!

- Sky and Jason freeze when they see Bpdil and Mitch glaring at them-

Mitch: So this is the deer you're 'supposed' to be watching?

Sky: uhh... No.

Bofil: Man, wouldn't Awesomestar be mad if she found out that her baby buck is dead because of your ignorance?

Sky: Yeah, she would be FURIOUS. Can you hand him over, please?

Mitch: Hmm... Nope, I think we'll kill him.

Jason: WHAT?!

Sky: Do you want us to die?

Bodil: After what you did to us, yes!

- Mitch and Bodil vanish with Atlantis baying in Mitch's arms, meanwhile, Awesomestar has run into a tiny problem...-

Awesomestar: SPIDERS! OH MY STARCLAN KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME!

-While Awesomestar screams, the tiny spider that she had seen blinked it's eight eyes at her, sending the cat-girl into hysterics-

Awesome: IT BLINKED AT ME! THAT MEANS IT WANTS TO KILL ME!

Coloredstrike: Oh StarClan help us...

-Meanwhile, Sky is flipping out abput losing Atlantis-

Sky: sh*t ,sh*t ,SH*T!

Jason: Well, we're dead.

-while Sky and Jason accept their fate, Deadlox follows Bodil and Mitch-

Fluffy: Do you guys have the deer?

Mitch: Yeah, man Awesomestar was right! Revenge is sweet!

Fluffy: And I've got Betty! Let's do dis!

-As Fluffy raises Betty, Deadlox steppes out of the shadows and growls-

Deadlox: Hands off the blue deer, boys.

Fluffy -growling-: No, I need revenge form when you and your girlfriend shaved me last month!

-Deadlox blushes when Fluffy mentions the prank he and Awesomestar had done, shaving the bacca then glueing his fur to Mitch's face-

Deadlox: For the last time... Awesomestar is not my girlfriend.

-Deadlox's voice was cold and calm, like it always was when he was about to go ballistic-

Deadlox: Give me the deer, and I might not bash your faces in.

-Mitch quickly hands over the deer, knowing that Deadlox was a crafter no one messed with. Deadlox raced towards Awesomestar's house-

Awesomestar: Stupid spiders...

Deadlox: AWESOMESTAR!

Awesome: Deadlox?

-Deadlox nearly slams into Awesomestar, but rights himself at the last moment-

Awesomestar: Atlantis! Thank Notch you're ok!

Deadlox: Mitch, Bodil and Fluffy we're trying to kill him.

Awesomestar: Ugh. I'll kill yeah but thank you Deady...

Deadlox: Hahaha don't call me that.


End file.
